


Good boy gone bad

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: О твоих забитых голах знает весь мир – ты забиваешь ногами, особенно охуенной левой, забиваешь своей умненькой головой, а я забиваю голы в твою бриллиантовую задницу – но об этом тс-с-с-с. А то мамочка расстроится.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 5





	Good boy gone bad

Месси, такой правильный мальчик — отглаженный костюмчик от кутюр, потупленные глазки, Золотые мячи — и в стеклянных блестящих шкафах, и между ног. Ты любишь быть первым, любишь мамин супчик и сиськи своей аргентинской жены. О твоих забитых голах знает весь мир — ты забиваешь ногами, особенно охуенной левой, забиваешь своей умненькой головой, а я забиваю голы в твою бриллиантовую задницу — но об этом тсссс. А то мамочка расстроится.

Ты празднуешь голы, обнимая своего пидорковатого бразильского дружка —а я праздную, демонстрируя миру свой обтянутый дорогущей белой формой член, который ты любишь дрочить по ночам, в твоей, в моей машине, на кухне, на столе в кабинете — где только захочешь.

Весь мир лежит у твоих ног, а ты лежишь между моих, заглатывая по самые гланды. Ты не любишь, когда у тебя берут интервью, потому что стесняешься своего неумения складывать слова в красивые предложения, но любишь, когда я складываю тебя пополам, вколачиваясь в твою тугую задницу.

Ты никогда не светишься на публике, потому что слишком смущаешься, но не смущаешься отсасывать мне после матча в пропахшей потом и каталонским дерьмом гостевой раздевалке на Бернабеу. Ты плачешь, когда Аргентина проигрывает в финалах,  
и вытираешь слезы, когда я трахаю тебя в рот, держа за твою пидорскую челку.

Ты почти никогда не ругаешься матом, потому что слишком приличный и воспитанный, но когда я тебе вставляю, ты кричишь такие слова, которые не знает даже сантехник Пабло, прочищающий унитазы в грязных общежитиях в самых злачных районах Барселоны.

Ты делаешь татуировки, которые, как ты думаешь, украшают твое тело. Но прекраснее всего на твоих руках и заднице смотрятся синяки от моих пальцев.

Ты думаешь, что ты лучший — не делай вид, что это не так! Ты лучше всех даешь, лучше всех берешь в рот и лучше всех раздвигаешь ноги по моему первому зову.

Ты уверен в своей охуенности, так же как и я уверен в том, что ты в любую секунду готов подставить свое лицо, чтобы я спустил. Тебе предлагают многомиллионные контракты, а я предлагаю тебе еблю в любое время дня и ночи.

Ты отдаешь голевые, чтобы твои каталонские дружки могли сделать хет-трики, покеры, пента-трики, хуе-трики. Ты отдаешь мне свое тело, чтобы я мог пользовать его так, как хочется мне — забить тебе в анал три, четыре, пять блядских голов.

Весь мир знает, что ты должен получить Кубок Мира, а я знаю, что тебе обязательно нужно получить член в задницу, чтобы ты смог кончить. Ты никогда не сдаешься, но я научил тебя выбрасывать белый флаг — без помощи рук.

Ты любишь выигрывать — не важно, клубные кубки-хуюбки или награды за «невъебенность». Ты проигрываешь мне, сдаваясь и позволяя пальцами растянуть тебя так, что туда влезет любой из твоих треклятых трофеев.

Ты подставляешь щеку для поцелуя, когда тебя обнимает очередной шизанутый фанат. Подставляешь свое лицо под мои пощечины, когда у меня отключаются тормоза, и я трахаю тебя так, что ты потом не можешь нормально ходить, совсем как после напряженных матчей, когда ты отлеживаешься сутки, чтобы потом снова выйти на поле и показать всем, кто тут босс.

Но мы оба знаем, что на нашем поле босс – я.

Ты хороший мальчик, Лео Месси. Но только я знаю, что ты очень любишь быть плохим.


End file.
